Pink Promises
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Remus blinked in surprise as the girl's eyes in the picture took on a dark glow as she did a pose that made her absolutely breathtaking. Almost as if she were trying to lure him into her world of pink promises. RLNT


Title: Pink Promises  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: HP & all others are trademarks of JK Rowling. No profit is made from the use of these trademarked entities. No animals were harmed in the typing of this fic. Void where prohibited, see store for complete rules and details. Any similarities to actual events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: Remus blinked in surprise as the girl's eyes in the picture took on a dark glow as she did a pose that made her absolutely breathtaking. Almost as if she were trying to lure him into her world of pink promises.  
AN: To all of you awaiting new chapters of my WIP's... I apologize, the computer I have them archived to is currently down as I await a new Windows XP disk. But as soon as it's running again, I will be working on them.

* * *

Pink Promises

* * *

The rain had started rather light, but within a few moments it turned into a vicious downpour. He was sitting in the window of his flat, temple against the cool glass between him and the harsh weather outside. Barefoot and dressed in only his slacks and a partially unbuttoned pressed white shirt, hair tousled in an unkempt manner, he was the image of everything comfort stood for. 

The window was like it's own little boxed in room, behind the deep red curtain that covered it. From the place he was sitting, it dropped down every so slightly so that it resembled a solitary step leading up to his fortress of solitude before dropping off to the floor. The little step below him was currently littered with chocolate-covered chocolate caramel wrappers, an old copy of the Wizard Monthly that had been read so many times the spine of it was splitting down the middle until it greeted the staples that held it together, an almost burnt out stick of incense, and a few photographs.

The photographs were of... _her_ -- he out right refused to acknowledge her name from fear she would some how materialize asking him for things he would love to offer but couldn't logically do so.

One of the pictures was of him holding her as an infant, holding her over his head, him beaming proudly as her too-loose diaper slowly slid down her chubby little kicking legs, then fell into his lap. A frown formed on his thirteen year old self's face as he looked down at the fallen diaper. It had been the first time he ever met her, she was barely a year old and Sirius had dragged him kicking and screaming to Andromeda's house to babysit the infant.

"Miracles do happen! We have successfully changed a diaper," Sirius had laughed when Remus had held up the freshly pampered baby, and snapped a picture as it had fallen off.

Another was when she was five, dressed up in an overly frilly pink dress and her and him both making faces at the camera that had taken the picture. Both, on a side note, were covered almost head to toe with chocolate cake and ice cream.

Several other pictures from the childhood years he had known her waved and smiled up at him. Remus' eyes fell to a more recent addition to his photo collection. She was sitting in his fortress of solitude, pink hair spiked around her head like a halo of cotton candy. She was wearing an atrocious lime green halter top with "insert witty saying here" written in an equally bright pink on the front, stretched tauntingly across her chest. Of course, her feet were bare with bright pink toenails to "match" her pastel pink fingernails. Her jeans hugged her hips and thighs and flared out as they went downward to their very frayed ends.

She had been sitting on the lower step -- where his litter currently resided -- striking playful poses with his curtains, just to make a mockery of all the too trim models that resided in London. Remus blinked in surprise as the girl's eyes in the picture took on a dark glow as she did a pose that made her absolutely breathtaking. Almost as if she were trying to lure him into her world of pink promises.

He slowly reached down and retrieved the softly erotic picture of her, sliding the two wrappers that had floated onto it off. The girl in the picture smiled at him, beckoning to him again to come into her beautiful world. He frowned slightly and tossed the picture back to the step below him.

Thunder lightly rumbled, rattling the old panes slightly. He rested his head against the glass again and sighed. The thunder rolled a few more times, each time it was a little closer than before and highlighted by faint lightening as it moved along. As the storm's centre reached him, the thunder was louder and more intense. Lightening flashed with fury, illuminating the sky until it almost seemed light day time for the scant seconds the light flashed.

Remus' eyes fell to a lone figure on the curb across from the complex his flat was in, it was huddled in a bulky trench coat. The figure seemed to be looking up at his window, as if searching for some proof he was there. He picked up his wand beside him and gave it a slight wave and a light emanated from it's tip.

In an instant, the curb side figure was gone and he heard a _pop_ somewhere outside of his small enclosure. He took a deep breath and scooted aside the items on the step below him so he could set his feet down and then slide his feet to the floor and slowly emerge from behind the deep red curtain.

She stood there before him, soaked from head to foot, her brown hair plastered to the sides of her heart-shaped face. She opened her mouth to say something, the strong scent of alcohol on her breath as she panted for air.

"Remus, I... I can't keep doing this," she choked. "I can't keep pretending to be your friend. I love you more than anything."

"Nymphadora, you've been drinking," he sighed. He walked over and placed a hand on her wet shoulder. "Lets just get you dried off and in the bed and we can talk about this in---" she smacked his hand away and took a few steps back. "-- the morning..."

"I've had one, Remus. _One_. So I don't want to hear any of that infernal pity in your voice," she spat. "How long are you going to ignore how I feel about you? How long are you going to pretend what we had didn't exist?"

"For as long as it takes!" He hadn't meant to yell, but the moment the words came out his calmed his tone to his normal quiet one. "For as long as it takes Nymphadora. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life denying it, I'll deny it until you see that we are wrong. I'll pretend until you will admit that it didn't exist."

"But we were right Remus," she said in a shaky voice. "I have never felt so right in my life than when I was with you. And how can you ask me to lie to myself and say that those wonderful feelings never existed?" She looked at him with her puffy eyes. "I know there was more to what we had than you helping me cope with Sirius' death."

"That _is_ all it was, Nymphadora," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

He knew he was lying to himself and her. But if that's what it took, he really was willing to spend the rest of his life lying to himself. Those weeks after Sirius' death had been weeks filled with uninhibited passion and love. Several nights spent within her warm embrace had made him forget the cruelty of the real world. She had lured him away from all the evils and showed him heaven. In the end, she had comforted him as much as he had comforted her. Though neither was really willing to accept the excuse that they had done what they had in mourning.

"Kiss me."

He looked at her sharply as she peeled her damp trench coat off and dropped it to the floor. Her eyes locked with is, the intensity of the glow in the soft eyes made him look away again. His eyes drifted down her rain soaked frame, looking at the way the usually baggy Weird Sisters shirt clung to her body like a secondary skin, as did the rest of her clothes.

The eyes she was looking at him with were the same ones in the picture of her sitting in his windowsill. They were calling to him again, asking him to feel things that were wrong for an old, ugly werewolf like himself to feel... especially about a beautiful, young woman like Tonks. Just as it had done the day he took the picture, he could feel his resolve melting away as he looked into those eyes.

The eyes promised him love and peaceful nights of sleep with the warmth of her lithe body in his arms. They promised him a future that at one time had seemed so unattainable. There was a promise of trust and willingness to share that future with him.

She had moved close to him, so close that he could feel the cold of the English rain radiating from her skin.

"If that's all it was, then kiss me," Tonks said softly. "That'll let me know if you're lying or not."

He lightly placed his hands on either side of her face. His lips hovered barely above hers as he lightly nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You have too much power over me," he whispered. "You come to me, promising me things I do not deserve. And I believe every last word you say and don't have to speak. But they are lies, Nymphadora. Empty promises that are unattainable to someone like me."

"They're not Remus," she replied. "They're not empty."

He touched his lips to hers. At first her lips were cold, but they warmed almost instantly. The kiss held the same promises as her eyes. Those beautiful promises she made to him, yet he knew she would never be able to keep.

The icy cold dampness of her clothes soaked through to his skin, chilling him then warming him as their natural heat took over. For one more night she was still promising him that he could, in fact be loved.

Tomorrow he could return to being too old for her, tomorrow he could be too dangerous, tomorrow he could be jobless and poor. For now, everything was right. For now all he could see and feel was the divine feeling he had come to associate with the promises of her kisses and her touch brought to his heart and soul.

For now, her lovely pink promises were enough.


End file.
